


SESHEN

by Aratte



Series: I'll Write You a Story = Self-Challenge (Prompted Works) [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, M/M, Research, Romance, Slavery, Violence, War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: Akafuri, Egypt!AUTaman teratai itu menyembunyikan kisah cinta rahasia antara sang pharaoh dan budak pribadinya.Satu di antara mereka Yang Tertinggi, dan satunya lagi Yang Terdasar.Salah satunya menyerahkan, dan yang lainnya menerima penyerahan.Hanya segelintir mortal menjadi saksi. Namun mereka tahu para dewa menyaksikan.Kini strata piramida itu tak lagi berjenjang.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iya-kun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iya-kun).



> Title: Seshen | Author: Aratte (www.aratte.id)| Pair: Akafuri, slight Kagakuro | Rating: R18/Eksplisit | Genres: M/M Slash Romance, Drama, Adventure, Egypt!AU | Setting: Ancient Egypt, tapi tidak ada perubahan pada nama Japanese karakter-karakter KnB.  
> Total Words: 21.000
> 
> ©2016 - Author/Creator: Aratte | Requested by Iya-kun | Prompt/Main Idea: Iya-kun
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fan work requested by Iya-kun and created by Aratte. This is a work of fan fiction made for personal satisfaction. Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> SESHEN is published online in AO3 and everyone can read it for FREE. :)
> 
> Versi Wattpad bisa dibaca di akun wattpad Aratte: https://www.wattpad.com/user/RaAratte
> 
> NOTE: Sesuai permintaan Iya-kun, hanya 30% cerita SESHEN yang saya upload di sini. Completed version sepenuhnya adalah konsumsi pribadi Iya-kun sebab saya menulis SESHEN dipersembahkan untuk Iya-kun.  
> Seshen adalah PRIVATE REQUEST, namun dikarenakan banyak permintaan, perikues mengizinkan saya untuk mempublish 30% ceritanya online. Seshen lumayan tinggi tingkat kesulitannya hahaha, risetnya total sebelas dua belas dengan riset untuk fanbook HADE. O)---( I even bought some books for more detailed research. Lalu saya jadi ikut tergila-gila dengan ancient egypt. I wanna write some more!

Di lorong kuil gelap nan dingin, anak lelaki itu melangkah. Arca batu menyesaki dinding dengan ukiran susastra artistik, pada mereka tergambar simbol semantik sakral yang diperkenalkan kepadanya sejak bertumbuh. Sudah menjadi ritual pagi, saat Ra bangkit dengan cahaya pekat-Nya di ufuk timur, dan si anak lelaki segera digandeng sang ibu ke tempat ini. Obor diangkat tinggi untuk menyinari apa yang terlukis pada setiap sudut prasasti beku, menampakkan sosok-sosok tak kasat yang mematri abadi dinding itu dengan ruh. Mereka berwarna dalam pelbagai perwujudan baik dewa, arwah leluhur, maupun monster Minotaur yang selalu menghantui mimpi kekanakannya.

Lukisan sosok wanita bermahkota terpahat di ujung dinding lorong. Anak itu takjub memerhatikan.

"Ini adalah aku," terang ibunya, obornya diangkat tinggi menyinari keseluruhan lukisan itu. "Aku adalah ratu Mesir, anak Dewi Isis. Sungai Nil akan selalu mengalirkan kesuburan bila aku menghendaki."

Kemudian obor itu berjalan ke dinding di sebelahnya. Sosok raja yang perkasa tergambar di sana. Dilukis duduk dengan gagah pada singgasana, pundak tanpa beban, bisep mengembang, dan memiliki sebuah mata Dewa Horus yang membuat siapapun jatuh berlutut bila berani menatap.

"Itu Ayah," tebak anak itu.

"Salah. Itu adalah kau," tegas sang ibu. "Sei, kau adalah pharaoh. Kau jelmaan Horus, dewa langit dan penolak bala dengan mata yang paling berkuasa. Bukan sekadar raja. Kau adalah raja diraja yang akan menakluk seluruh daratan, lautan, pulau-pulau luar. Sebentar lagi."

Dalam gelap, mata magenta Akashi mengilat, lekas ia mengangguk memeluk takdir.

Sang ibu mengulangi kata-kata itu dalam teriakan yang menggema, maupun bisikan lirih sebelum Akashi terlelap.

Sebagai raja, ia duduk dengan tegak di kursi takhta walau kakinya belum bisa meraih lantai.

Sebagai anak-anak, ada saatnya ketika Akashi memohon bermain dengan anak sebaya. Sang ibu menghadiahi permohonan itu dalam wujud seekor kuda bernama Hyka Kashut, yang berarti raja dari segala piramida, dan berkata, "Tak ada anak yang sederajat denganmu di seluruh negeri." Artinya Akashi tak sepantasnya berkawan dengan siapapun.

Namun, Akashi tidak membuang keinginannya untuk berkawan.

Pagi itu adalah hari di mana Pharaoh Akashi terbangun seorang diri setelah ayahnya meninggal, dan seluruh rakyat menunggu limpahan berkah darinya, sebagai dewa yang terkurung dalam tubuh anak lelaki usia delapan tahun.

Pelayan memakaikan jubah kurung linen berwarna putih, sandal kulit, dan perhiasan emas yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran lehernya saat itu. Seorang _Vizier_ —penasihat membisikkan kegiatan di telinganya, segala macam detail yang Akashi belajar menekuninya, seperti kapan rakyat harus membayar pajak dalam bentuk bijian gandum, mengawasi jalur irigasi Sungai Nil, bahkan mengadili atau mengeksekusi rakyat yang berbuat kriminal.

Rakyat menyembahnya. Pada tangan mereka yang terbuka terdapat sesaji, sekarung gandum terlayak, tembikar terbaik, dan kulit domba yang disamak bersih, dan lembaran kertas kulit pohon lontar tulisan sastrawan sebagai persembahan untuknya.

Namun, Akashi mendengar isi kepala mereka berbicara.

_Dia memang pharaoh, tapi bukankah masih kanak-kanak? Belum pantas memimpin negeri ini._

Akashi duduk di atas tandu, memandang jauh.

_Kami hanya akan pura-pura merendahkan kepala di hadapannya._

Suara-suara rakyat berdengung di sekitarnya.

_Memangnya bisa apa? Pura-pura berlutut saja._

Senyum-senyum takut dan lutut mereka rata dengan tanah.

_Sembunyikan kepura-puraan ini demi dewa._

Suara-suara mengucilkan menghantui pharaoh kecil sepanjang malam. Ia memohon perlindungan Dewa Bes, yang melindungi ruhnya sepanjang tidur sampai sinar Ra membangunkannya di pagi hari.

Dunianya terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya yang kecil. Pada suatu hari, Pharaoh Akashi tak lagi mampu menahan diri.

Terjadi ketika sang pharaoh duduk pada tandu di antara kerumunan, dengan rakyatnya yang berpura-pura takut menatap tanah.

Di antaranya terdapat sekelompok orang yang tidak menunduk.

Mereka anak-anak yang sebelumnya bermain di tengah ramai, namun permainan mereka terpaksa dihentikan sebab sang pharaoh lewat.

Anak-anak adalah sosok paling murni dan paling pemberani di dunia. Saat orang dewasa merendahkan kepala, mereka malah mendongak. Mereka tidak mundur ketakutan saat Pharaoh Akashi datang mendekat.

Akashi yang bermahkota tinggi dan baju kebesaran merasa paling tua di antara mereka, padahal sesungguhnya sebaya.

"Kenapa tidak bermain di dalam rumah?" tanya Akashi ramah, dengan dagu yang ditinggikan.

Serentak anak-anak itu mundur, tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka anak-anak petani yang menempati strata hierarki bawah. Tak satu pun dari mereka berani mengangkat dagu.

Tapi ada satu. Satu anak yang, meskipun takut, memberanikan diri untuk maju.

Dia bukan anak spesial. Postur tubuhnya biasa, tak ada pancaran kepemimpinan dari fiturnya, bola matanya sekecil biji semangka, dan tungkai kakinya bergetar seperti linen yang digoyang.

"K-Karena rumah kami sempit dan ramai. Tak boleh bermain di dalam rumah."

Suara orang dewasa memeringati dari belakang. "Furi! Jangan menatap mata Pharaoh!"

Furi—atau siapapun namanya—langsung berlutut memohon ampun.

Akashi mengangkat tangannya. "Tak apa. Aku bertanya maka dia harus menjawab. Lalu permainan apa yang kalian mainkan?"

Kata-kata sang pharaoh adalah hukum. Maka orang dewasa di sekitarnya mengangguk.

Menariknya dunia anak-anak tidak mengenal hukum. Wajah-wajah kecil itu saling pandang. Di tangan mereka terdapat beberapa tulang buku jari domba dengan bermacam-macam ukuran.

Akashi tergelitik. "Bagaimana cara mainnya?"

Pharaoh cilik ingin bermain dengan rakyat? Dia memang kanak-kanak. Banyak kepala menoleh penasaran, dan untuk sementara Akashi mengabaikan sesuara mereka yang merendahkan.

Pharaoh Akashi berjongkok dengan rakyat kecil, mempraktikkan permainan bernama batu lima. Permainan tersebut adalah ketangkasan tangan. Sebuah tulang jari dilempar ke udara dan ditangkap cepat, terus berulang hingga kau berhasil menangkap kelimanya.

Giliran sang pharaoh yang mencobanya, dengan kecepatan tangan yang membuat mata anak-anak itu membulat takjub.

Akashi sudah menggenggam empat butir dan tinggal satu yang terakhir untuk memecah rekor sebagai pemain tercepat. Namun lima butir tulang itu tergelincir dari tangan pharaoh yang berkeringat.

Akashi kalah dan diam.

Hening sebentar, lalu anak-anak itu tertawa.

Tawa yang singkat, dan dengan cepat muka mereka memucat.

Bisikan-bisikan itu datang menghampiri Akashi lagi, bahkan dari kepala anak-anak. _Bahkan pharaoh tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan anak-anak. Kalau memang dia sungguhan dewa, seharusnya tak ada yang tak bisa ia lakukan! Apakah dia bisa memimpin negeri? Kacaulah sudah negeri ini._

Akashi berdiri mengibas jubahnya. Roman muka dingin. Semua orang tahu sang pharaoh marah!

Orangtua dari anak-anak itu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan mereka. Akashi adalah jelmaan Dewa Horus dari Upper Egypt, kerabat Dewi Isis dan anak Dewa Ra, yang membumikan tanah Mesir dengan proteksi kemenangan abadi dan langit cerah. Membuat Pharaoh Akashi sakit hati berarti akan menyengsarakan rakyat di tangan penjajahan pada suatu hari. Rakyat menjadi takut matahari tidak lagi bersinar esok pagi. Hanya gara-gara permainan kecil melempar tulang!

Pada hari berikutnya, mereka mengirim seorang anak kecil ke istana seperti tumbal. Anak itu datang dengan bungkusan hadiah berisi kain tenun linen berserat seratus, sekendi madu, bir gandum masak, dan pajak yang dikumpulkan dari seluruh keluarga anak-anak yang membuat sakit hati sang pharaoh.

Akashi melihat anak itu datang dan diusir, lalu ia memberi perintah agar anak itu dibawa ke kandang kuda. Dan biarkan saja ia berada di sana dua hari tiga malam, tanpa selimut tambahan untuk menghalau dingin. Biar saja ia makan dan minum seperti kuda. Tak lama anak itu akan menyerah dan pulang.

Sudah lewat tiga hari, anak itu masih bertahan.

Anak berambut cokelat dan bermata biji semangka tengah membasuh tubuh Hyka Kashut, kuda kesayangan dan satu-satunya teman Akashi yang nyata. Dia tidak pulang atau merengek minta makan.

Akashi datang ke kandang itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Anak itu—kalau tidak salah namanya Furi—langsung menyembah rendah dan memohon ampun.

"Membersihkan kuda, Y-Yang Mulia," jawabnya tergagap. "Dan ingin menyerahkan ini."

Kotak berisi hadiah persembahan dari keluarga kecil yang cemas diberikan kepada sang pharaoh. Akashi mengangguk dan pelayan istana mengambil kotak itu.

"Dan ini hadiah dariku, bila Yang Mulia sudi menerimanya." Dengan tangan tremor permanen, Furi menyerahkan sebuah kantong kecil anyaman jerami, dengan hiasan abstrak dari tanah liat yang menyerupai bunga teratai pada tali pengikatnya.

Penasaran, Akashi mengambil kantong itu. Isinya adalah lima buah tulang buku jari domba yang sudah disepuh mengilat.

"A-Anu, sebenarnya kami tidak bermaksud menertawakan Yang Mulia. Kami hanya terlalu bersemangat bermain bersama. Bila kami tertawa—karena kami senang."

Furi berbicara sangat cepat dan tergagap, tapi Akashi bisa menangkap apa maksudnya. Dan dengan matanya yang sakti ia tidak melihat kebohongan.

Akashi berjongkok di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan tulang-tulang itu. Dengan cepat namun elegan, ia mengulangi permainannya hingga selesai.

Furi tampak terpana. Ragu mesti berlutut atau bergerak, tapi ia tak kuasa menahan diri untuk bertepuk tangan.

"Furi, 'kan? Apa pendapatmu tentang aku?"

"Eh?"

"Jujurlah," perintahnya.

"Semua orang dewasa berkata Yang Mulia adalah dewa kami, dan kami harus menyembahmu. Ayah, ibu, aku, dan kakakku menggarap ladang gandum, mengumpulkan sekarung biji-bijian untuk dipersembahkan kepadamu seluruhnya. Kami berjuang membuat Yang Mulia tetap senang."

"Itu kata orang-orang, apa katamu sendiri?"

"Um, apakah aku akan dihukum bila jujur?"

"Kau akan kuhukum dengan tubuh terjepit di sela jari Sphinx saat Dewa Osiris datang membuat langit gelap dan hingga Dewa Ra terbit lagi di ufuk timur, bila kau berbohong."

Furi mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Menurutku, Yang Mulia akan memimpin dengan hebat dan seluruh rakyatmu akan mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Saya percaya Yang Mulia bisa membawa kemakmuran dan melimpahi kami dengan berkah."

Akashi memalingkan matanya sejenak, menatap kudanya. "Hyka tak pernah mau disentuh dan dimandikan oleh siapapun kecuali beberapa pelayan pribadiku. Ini pertama kalinya ia mau dimandikan oleh orang lain."

Mata kecil Furi berbinar. "Benarkah? Jadi saya tidak akan dihukum karena memandikan kuda?"

"Tidak. Karena itu mulai sekarang kau harus memandikan Hyka. Apa kau bersekolah?"

"Saya tidak bersekolah namun sedang belajar membaca. Saya sangat suka membaca! Cita-cita saya menjadi penjaga perpustakaan dan penulis."

"Aku ingin kau datang setiap sore untuk memandikan Hyka."

Sejenak badan Furi bergetar, entah karena takut atau terlalu bersemangat. "Siap!"

Kemudian penghuni halaman istana menjadi saksi, saat di tepi kolam berbunga lotus, sang pharaoh berjongkok bermain melempar tulang dengan anak petani miskin. Bahkan semenjak sang pharaoh dilahirkan hingga ditinggal pergi sang ayah, mereka tak pernah melihat Pharaoh Akashi tersenyum lebih lebar dibanding saat bermain bersama si anak petani.

Furihata pulang saat bola matahari membenam diri di sebelah barat. Waktunya untuk Pharaoh beristirahat. Sebelum kepergiannya, Furihata berjanji menaati Akashi memandikan kuda setiap sore.

Tapi Furihata tak pernah datang lagi.

***

Lalu tiba masanya saat teriakan maupun bisikan itu tak lagi terlalu kentara. Sebab pada suatu senja sang ratu telah pergi bersama para dewa selamanya, dan hanya di alam mimpi Akashi dapat bertemu mereka. Sejak saat itu, Pharaoh Akashi lebih banyak tertidur, menangis selayaknya anak kecil berusia delapan tahun, atau merenungkan nasib karena ditinggalkan dan beban yang memberatkan pundak.

Menjadi satu-satunya pharaoh yang bertakhta, Akashi tidak hanya mendengarkan suara-suara rakyat, yang merendahkan dan penuh keraguan, namun suara petinggi jenderal dan penasihatnya.

_Kekaisaran Romawi dan Kerajaan Persia bisa datang menjajah kita kembali kapan saja, saat mereka mendengar berita bahwa Raja dan Ratu telah wafat. Raja Akashi wafat beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan Mesir yang merdeka—ini tak akan lama._

_Pharaoh Seijurou? Tidak. Kita tidak bisa mendengarkan perintah anak ingusan saat ini._

_Vizier akan mengurus Pharaoh Sei sampai dia pantas ditampilkan sebagai raja Mesir yang sesungguhnya. Percayalah kepadanya?_

_Sulit. Itu sulit. Kenapa?_

_Kau tahu rakyat di daerah selatan agak dibuat panik karena tingkah laku kekanakan Sei? Dia bermain dengan rakyat kecil dan kalah, lalu pergi. Buruh petani bekerja di bawah tekanan untuk mengatasi kemarahan Pharaoh Sei._

_Tapi Sei memang masih anak kecil!_

_Justru itu. Pharaoh yang temperamental sejak kecil, menurutmu dia bisa memimpin negeri ini, melindungi rakyat? Kita berada di era yang kelam._

Akashi mendengarkan semua itu dalam diam, dan tanpa dapat ditahan, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

Dia berlutut hanya kepada patung dewa tertinggi, menggeretakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tinjunya hingga berdarah. Dia berdoa, dia memohon sesuatu yang bukan permintaan wajar bagi anak kecil berusia delapan.

Di balik reranting kayu lontar yang mengiasi jendela kamar, Osiris meniupkan angin malamnya yang lembut, dan tampak di baliknya sepasang mata heterokromatis sang pharaoh kecil, menyala dengan api yang tak pernah padam. Melihat mata itu kau akan bisa menyaksikan gebrakan absolutis di masa depan, yang akan termaktub sebagai dinasti terkuat dalam sejarah Mesir sepanjang masa.


End file.
